On The Right
by Laree England
Summary: Arthur always sleeps on the right. But this night is cold, and Arthur realizes that he might have to keep the man on the left warm. Inspired by the deleted scene for series 5. Not slash. Merlin and Arthur friendship.


**_Inspired by the deleted scene from season 5. I'm in America and I haven't finished Merlin, so please no spoilers in your reviews! Thank you._**

**_I don't own Merlin._**

"No. Sorry, Merlin, you have to scoot over. I always sleep on the right."

Merlin just stared at the king for a moment. Arthur never ceased to amaze him, and in more than one way, the obvious being when he fearlessly charged into battles where all odds are stacked against him, but also the moments as simple as this, when Arthur takes up his childish persona and demands something like this. Thinking back on it, Arthur _had_ always slept on his right side, no matter where they were. Merlin had to wonder if that was by design. It probably felt unnatural to the king to be on his servant's left. Merlin huffed and complied to Arthur's command, scooting over, just barely leaving enough room for the king to squeeze in between him and the wall. Arthur flopped down next to him, his shoulder digging into Merlin's back. Either from sheer exhaustion or not wanting to lose his only way of knowing that Arthur was still next to him, perhaps a combination of both, Merlin didn't adjust out of the uncomfortable position.

A light snowfall began to drop around them. Arthur's breath manifested in front of him. He couldn't feel the end of his nose. Chain mail was never fun to sleep in, and being smushed between a wall and his manservant definitely didn't help matters. He almost opened his mouth to order Merlin to scoot over, but that was when he felt Merlin's first shiver of that night. It wasn't bad, but it still sparked that protective fire that was always lit in his chest for the gangly boy next to him. He kept his mouth shut.

The temperature only continued to drop. And as it did, Merlin's shivers became more harsh. Arthur could feel every even slight tremor that came from Merlin's body. Some of his shakes were so violent that Arthur was half convinced there was some person under Merlin electrocuting his body, causing Merlin to jump up.

With every added tremor, Arthur felt himself breaking down. Merlin was completely exposed, wearing a flimsy shirt and thin boots, and he was certain that that scarf did nothing for Merlin's warmth. His front was facing the outside. Arthur mentally kicked himself for making Merlin move over. The indent and overhang provided a form shelter from the falling snow, and Merlin's body was blocking the sideways weather. Arthur was obviously in the best position here, even if his chain mail was becoming as cold as ice, he was wearing thicker clothing and gloves. It was a little late for him to switch positions with Merlin again, but he still could help out his baby brother a bit.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur said.

Merlin's head perked up a bit, his eyes looking at Arthur from the corners. Snowflakes weaved in and out of his eyelashes as he blinked.

"What?"

Arthur pressed himself up against the earthen wall as much as he could before holding one arm up, praying to the gods that Merlin would get the hint and he wouldn't have to ask him out loud.

Merlin raised a brow and turned his shoulders slightly, just staring at Arthur.

Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes, gesturing him in with his hands. "Come on."

"Is this like that one time when I thought you were going in for a hug and I completely misinterpreted what you wanted me to do?"

Arthur sighed again. "No, Merlin. I think you know what I'm suggesting, you pride yourself in being able to read my mind. Now," Arthur nodded, "come on."

Merlin slowly completely turned, watching for the slightest change in Arthur's face. It remained like stone, even when Merlin dragged himself closer to Arthur and tucked himself under the king's chin. Arthur immediately let his arm drape over Merlin's shoulders, repressing the shivers that were already dying down. Merlin let out a shaky breath, absorbing Arthur's heat, closing his eyes as sleep came within his grasp. Arthur smiled slightly, resting his head against Merlin's.

"Now, was that so hard?"


End file.
